


Cotton Sheets

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Drabble, Happy Birthday Yuri Plisetsky, I woke up with the first line in my head and had to write it, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: First-person PWP from Yuri's perspective. It's Yurio's 20th birthday (because it's his birthday today and this was what I was writing. >.>;; ) and Otabek is a tease. Short and sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this running through my head when I woke up and I couldn't not write it. Un-beta'd because I was too embarrassed to send this to my beta. xD Enjoy! :P

I grasp at blue cotton sheets, scrambling for a purchase from the position on my stomach. You kiss your way up my thighs, alternating going up one leg and down the other, teasing me. You are holding me up by my hips so that my erection hangs free, and I can’t find even the slightest release or friction. 

I moan, “Beka, _please_ ,” and gasp when you make your way to where I want your tongue the most. You lap at the tight ring, making me hiss, continuing to tease me, and I cry out. You take pity on me then, blow on the wet saliva at my entrance, and then thrust your tongue inside me. The sudden feeling of your tongue pushing into me makes me gasp for more, and you comply, thrusting in and out in a pace you know makes me go wild. I scratch and scramble but can’t get a grip on anything to hold me steady as I writhe underneath you.

One of your hands reaches out to stroke my erection, and I cry in relief at the feeling of your hand roughly applying pressure to my length. It doesn’t take long before I’m spilling cum over your hand, and then you shift. I feel your slicked up cock at my entrance and I lean back into you, begging for more. You push into me slowly, rocking your hips back and forth until you are seated fully inside me, then still.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in.

“Yura, I want to see you come undone,” you whisper in my ear.

“You already have, Beka,” I gasp out as you pull out and thrust back into me with a _slap_ of skin against skin. I fall down from my hands to elbows, unable to hold myself up in the onslaught of your cock plunging into me, a hard, fast pace until I feel you climax inside me.

We fall down onto the bed then, side by side, and you slip out of me. I snuggle up against you, my back to your sweat-soaked front. Your hand burrows into my hair and you breathe in my scent.

“Happy 20th birthday, Yuri.” There’s a smile in your voice, and I twist around to face you, wrapping my arms clumsily around the back of your neck, my limbs loose from my release.

“I love you, Beka.”

“I love you, too, Yurochka.”


End file.
